In The Dark
by xxyangxx2006
Summary: Dylan was left alone to fend for herself in a mental institute... all alone... in the dark. Only left with her own thoughts and memories to try and keep her young mind sane.


**Okay I saw this prompt and just had to do it! XD This is from the story _Once Upon a Time _by LA Knight (It's an awesome story you should really check out!) and it is the Chapter 6 Challenge which is ****a one-shot (or more than a one-shot) about Dylan's time in the mental institution. Hope you enjoy!**

**Oh and I had put this up once before but I didn't include any other character and I had to take it down, but now we have John Myers as a child in one of her memories so it should be enough and if it isn't well… that just sucks.**

**Written and posted by permission**  
><strong>of LA Knight<strong>

Dylan wanted anything but to be here. She wanted to feel the wind and sun on her skin, not the electricity that coursed through it or the feel of the leather straps to keep her stationary. She wanted to be free, not locked up in a padded with only a thin mattress, blanket and pillow to keep her company. Were the walls even padded? She didn't seem to care anymore even if they were. All she wanted was some food and water. She was starving.

She was currently sitting in a corner of the room, waiting for a sound of the nurses to come to give her the drugs she so highly detested. Though after a while her mind began to wander to thoughts that got her here in the first place.

She wondered if the Fae that John and she had saved was all right, she wondered why no one else could see them, she wondered how her brother was doing, she wondered if her parents knew what was happening to her, she wondered if her parents loved her.

She curled further into herself and started to let the tears run freely down her face at the last thought. She wanted her parents love, but why couldn't they believe her.

...Why did they put her in such a dark place?..

~oOo~

"Open your damn mouth little girl! We're tired of this!" a nurse had just finished strapping her down and the doctor was trying to get Dylan to take some of the dreaded drugs.

"No!" Dylan said as loud as she could while keeping her mouth closed.

That earned her a punch in the arm, but it didn't work.

"Open!" the doctor said again.

Dylan shook her head as best she could under the leather of straps across her forehead.

The nurse then came over and pinched the girl so hard Dylan felt as if the woman was trying to twist of a piece of her skin. Eventually the pain and beatings were too much and she let out a scream, which gave the doctor enough time to grab her jaw and keep it open. Dylan was crying as the pill was forced down her throat and she almost chocked when they forced water into her mouth. When they let her go, straps and all, she could barely move or breathe because of her coughing.

..Then they left her in the dark again...

~oOo~

She couldn't tell what was up, down, left, right, real, fake.

Her mind was blurry and every sound, scream or silence, echoed and left her fascinated and scared. Every thought brought up worlds of wonder and terror, and she couldn't tell the difference. At one point, the drug-filled mind left her thinking she had bugs under her skin and she just had to get them out.

People came rushing in and another shot was given to her.

...Leaving her in a another dark place...

~oOo~

In her sleep, Dylan had many dreams, but only when she was drugged, and she would never remember them when her mind was clear. If her mind was clear they would just be nightmares of what happened, what was, and what would be. That was the only reason she would ever-willing take those drugs.

To get away from her reality, and hopefully to the accepted one.

This brought with it a memory of her brother, John. The person she felt closest to. She remember the time when they rescued that fae together, but just before she was taken away he left her alone.

… in the dark…

… like everyone else it seemed…

~oOo~

_She wasn't tired since she was more frightened, but she was calm to see her brother was there with her. He had fallen asleep looking at a book he had just shown her, but Dylan couldn't because of the fact that he had fallen asleep first. She felt as if she had to watch him and protect him from whatever scary tale had haunted her from the very book he came to show her._

_She looked out the window and shivered when she realized it was open. She got up to shut it, but that had woken John up and he looked around almost lost. When he realized he was in his sister's room he smiled at her and said, "Sorry for falling asleep on you. Well night."_

_He waved at her, but Dylan grabbed at him and quietly asked, "Could you please stay with me for the night? That book was scary."_

_John laughed and shook his head, "It wasn't that bad." he shook her hand off and ran out the door saying with a shake in his voice, "Don't be a scaredy-cat Zimmie-D." Dylan instantly dove for her bed when she noticed his presence was gone from her room._

_… he left her in the dark…_

~oOo~

But after they stitched her up, she was still feeling the last effects of her drug and she dreamt of a world of pain. She was hurting so badly, but a mysterious figure, and a feeling of warmth, soon saved her, and happiness overtook over. She couldn't tell who this savior was, but he had golden hair, pale white skin, and beautiful eyes, and he reminded her of the princes in the books she read as a child. Those thoughts led her to thoughts of fae, which brought her to mumble those thoughts in the presence of the nurses.

"I do believe in faeries," Dylan happily announced in slurred tones, "I do, I do."

… Dylan was scheduled for electricity treatment the next day…

… Her cycle of pain and torture started once again…

..in her dark world...

~oOo~


End file.
